order 66
by djpes
Summary: scenes from order 66 and a few made up ones
1. Chapter 1

Anakin Skywalker marched up the steps of the Jedi Temple with the 501st legion behind him. The only sound was the dull thudding of boots hitting the stone steps. The dark expanse of the Jedi Temple loomed in front of them as Anakin approached the gate. As he was doing this a voice come in to his mind, it was soft and light.

"Why are you doing this? This our home," whispered the voice filled with the light side of the Force but no sooner had it spoken than it was a replaced by a far more sinister one, one filled with so much hate and anger that it made Anakin's head spin, Anakin knew this voice, he had heard it before, heard it during the war, heard it during his assault on the Sand People, this was the voice that filled him with power.

"This is not our home," the sinister voice whispered, "our home is with Padme, not the Jedi. They deserve their fate," and Anakin listened. The voice was right, the Jedi did deserve their fate, his home was with his family, with his wife and child, and no sacrifice was too big to save the lives of the ones he loves. Anakin's new master was right, the Jedi deserved whatever fate he dealt them.

Anakin shook his head and continued climbing the steps, passing four towering statues of famous Jedi masters that stood, looking out to the city like giant guards. Anakin marched past them, not even giving them a second glance. He felt someone come out of the temple entrance, Anakin recognized the figure as Master Jurokk. He was human male who was bald and had a tattoo on the right side of his head. He was one of the few masters that welcomed Anakin into the order with open arms.

"Tell the men to stay here," Anakin ordered the clone commander, "I will take care of this."

"Yes sir," replied the clone commander.

Master Jurokk noticed Skywalker approach and also saw at he was the only Jedi to come back from arresting the supreme chancellor "Anakin? Anakin what happened? where are the masters?" asked Jurokk worry clear on his face.

"Where is Shaak Ti?" asked Anakin, his voice cold, giving no sign of emotion.

"She is in the meditation chambers," replied Jurokk, "we felt something happen in the Force, something awful. She is searching the Force in deep meditation, trying to get some feel for what is going on. Something has happened, hasn't it? Anakin what's going on? Something horrible happened, how bad is it?"

His questions were cut off as Anakin ignited is lightsaber right under Jurokk's chin, killing him instantly. Anakin left the blade there for a few seconds before pulling it out, causing Jurokk's body to drop, lifeless, to the floor, smoke still coming from he hole were his lightsaber had been. Anakin turned to his commander.

"ready your men to attack," instructed Anakin "but only fire when i give the order"

"Yes sir" acknowledged the clone commander as he want to carry out his order.

Master Skye was a Rodian master who was in charge of defending enter to the rest of the Jedi temple. She had felt the death of a Jedi just outside and was helping to ready the Temple for an attack. Surrounding her were eight knights, five padawans, and four younglings. She know the younglings wouldn't stand a chance so she ordered them to go hide in the training room. They quickly obeyed and scurried into a nearby training room and locked the door behind them.

Skye then turned to face the padawans, "stay close to me" she instructed, "do not leave my side."

"Yes master," her own padawn replied and the others nodded.

Just then the door banged open, revealing Skywalker and a lager group of clones she felt the darkness coming from Skywailker kill them all he shouted as the clones began to open fire.

Skye ignited her lightsaber to deflect the shots coming at her as she called upon the Force to leap in the middle of a group clones and start to cutting them down while the padawans deflected shots back to the clones. It wasn't long until the group of clones was dead but Master Skye looked to her right and saw Skywalker decapitate a young knight. She leaped to attack him but her attack was blocked.

"Why are you doing this, Skywalker?" she shouted, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"I have to, you are all traitors!" shouted Skywalker as he attacked her.

Skye used the force to block the attack, "then what does that make you?" she asked, entering a saber lock with Skywalker. He was too strong for her she was about to jump away but before she could, Skywalker kicked her in the stomach, causing her to keel over just as he was about to deliver the deadly blow when another saber appeared, blocking his attack.

"I wont allow you to hurt my master." said the courageous padawan, using the force to push Skywalker away and giving his master a chance to recover as Skywalker came in for another attack. Skye jumped up, blocking the the attack. The duel lasted for ten more minutes. Skye had never fougth so hard beofre in her life but she had to stop this lunatic from massacring the Temple. However, even with all her skills Skywalker found a hole in her defense and Force-pushed her away, attacking the padawan. The young Jedi was no match for Skywalker who easily managed to stick his lightsaber through the padawan's stomach, killing him.

"No!" shouted Skye as she attacked Skywalker with renewed vigor. Still, he continued to block her attacks just in time and elbowed her right in the face, giving Skywalker the chance he needed to and his blade slashed her into her shoulder, making her drop her lightsaber.

"Time to die," said Skywalker has he sliced off her head.

As Master Skye's lifeless body crumpled to the floor, the clone commander approached Anakin "sir," he reported, "all the Jedi in this area are dead."

"Not all of them," said Skywalker as he unlocked the training room were he found four younglings and proceeded to butcher them mercilessly.

Once that was done, Anakin bought his wrist up to speak in to his comm, "commander are next move is to archives."

* * *

Please leave a review. I am going to write scenes from the movie and make up a few


	2. Chapter 2

Mygeeto was an icy planet in the outer rim it, owned by the InterGalactic Banking Clan, which was in support of the Separatists. Besides that, the Separatists held the advantage due to their droid armies that were unaffected by the cold while the clones who made the back bone of the republic army were still susceptible to its affects. the Jedi Order sent Ki-Adi Mundi, a Jedi master and member of the High Council to lead the regiment of galactic marines that had been assigned to Mygeeto.

Ki-Adi Mundi sat aboard the Republic flag ship in meditation. If the Republic could capture Mygeeto it would be one step closer to ending the war. That was his thought as the door slid open, revealing Clone Commander Bacara. Master Mundi smiled to himself. He liked the commander, Bacara was headstrong and a great shot.

"General Mundi, we should to get to the bridge, the fleet about to drop out of Hyperspace," said Bacara.

"Very well, commander," said Ki-Adi Mundi, passing the commander as they both walked to bridge where they found the ship's captain. He was small human and was up for the fight.

"Sir," reported the captain, "the enemy has set up a blockade around the planet and is bombarding the clones that are already on the surface."

Ki-Adi Mundi stroked his chin, trying to think of plan. At last he thought of something and addressed the captain, "command the entire fleet to open fire on the droid command ship. Once it is destroyed or at least significantly damaged the rest of the blockade should become disorganized, allowing our gunships to slip past."

"Commander Bacara," said Master Mundi, turning to the clone, "we should get to the gunship as we will only have a small window of opportunity to make it to the surface."

they quickly made their way to the hangar where the pilots were busy preparing their ships for launching. Once they were all ready and brimming with clone troopers Master Mundi contacted the captain, "everything is ready. You may begin your attack."

"Yes, sir. All batteries open fire," the captain ordered across his comm to the gunners. With all the firepower of the Republic fleet focused on the Separatist flagship it would not be long until that ship was taken out of the action.

As the battle raged on between the massive capital ships the fighters and gunships under the command of Ki-Adi Mundi burst out of the hanger and headed to the surface, dodging the hail of blaster fire between the larger ships. With the cover fire from the Republic fleet the squad of gunships managed to land safely at the Republic command center on Mygeeto. As Master Mundi exited the gunship he was approached by a clone trooper.

"It's good to see you, sir," said the clone, "we've contained the droids in the city but the factories keep pumping them out as fast as we can take them out."

"I'm sure I can help with that," Said Master Mundi, smiling as he jumped back into the gunship. As he was carried to the bridge that led to the main droid factory Ki-Adi Mundi saw the conflict between droids and clones, each side trying to take control of the crucial bridge. As soon as the gunship got close enough Master Mundi leaped out and landed in the soft snow that layered the bridge. He ignited his light saber blocking the blaster bolts fired at him by the droid defenders as Commander Bacara and the rest the clones got off the gunship. Once they were all off Master Mundi led the charge, cutting through the battle droid ranks with his lightsaber.

Commander Bacara stopped in his pursuit of the retreating droids when he heard his comm beeping. He opened it to the face of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine but the man's face looked deformed and he wore a hood now. Bacara's suspicions were confirmed when the Chancellor gave Contingency Order 66. It meant the Jedi had betrayed the Republic and needed to be exterminated.

Ki-Adi Mundi turned to rally his troops who appeared to be falling behind only to see their blasters aimed at him. He tried to figure out what they could possibly be doing when they began firing on him. He raised his lightsaber to defend himself but he was too slow, too surprised. Before he could defend himself properly several of the blaster bolts hit him and he felt his lightsaber fall from his hand. Moments later Jedi Master Ki-Adi Mundi was dead, but one of the countless victims of Order 66.


End file.
